


i remade you in my name (so now you must worship me)

by makemelovely



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Clary Fray, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Vampire Turning, implied Jace Wayland, vampire Clary Fray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Clary doesn't see the warning signs, and by then it's far too late.





	i remade you in my name (so now you must worship me)

Camille twines her fingers with Clary’s, grinning against the red head’s lovely pale flesh. She inhales the scent of Clary, light perfume and paint and markers. Clary turns to face her, gently tugging her to Clary’s mother’s car. They make out in the front seat, Clary straddling Camille. Her back bumps painfully against the steering wheel, and it sends bolts of pain through her spine every single time. Camille drags her hands along Clary’s side, cold skin dancing underneath Clary’s striped t-shirt. Camille smiles against Clary’s collarbones ( _ it’s called the clavicle, Clary, you’ll need to know it for your health test, she might say in another lifetime _ ) and swipes her tongue along Clary’s jugular. She feels her pulse, pounding quickly against the pale skin of Clary’s delicate neck. Camille drags her tongue along it until she can see it shine under the waning moonlight. She allows her teeth to flash at Clary, and then she sinks her fangs into Clary’s neck.

 

Clary jolts against her, instantly wet and moaning like a wanton whore. Camille drinks greedily as Clary whines, shaking fingers struggling to undo the button of her jeans. Camille pulls away, hissing sharply when Clary ducks down and sinks her teeth into Camille’s neck. Camille yelps as she feels the shallow draw of Clary sucking blood from her neck, and hides her smile.

 

She disappears from school, and waits to see if Clary will come for her.

 

* * *

 

 

Clary needed to find her girlfriend. She was kind of new to the whole girlfriend thing though. Clary had thought they were just best friends, and then she almost had sex with Camille in her mother’s car. Camille had done this thing with her teeth that had left Clary dripping. She frequently dreamt of it, and she always awoke with her fingers toying with the band of her pajama pants.

 

She needed to find Camille. It was this yearning in her blood. An incessant need to find the dark haired beauty. Her body thrummed with the need to find her girl. Or, well, the girl she had made out with once and desperately wanted to call hers.

 

Clary had taken to roaming the streets at night, shivering and shaking with the burning need to find someone. Sometimes Clary will feel a sudden rush of heat whenever she gets close, skin tingling with a pleasant amount of warmth.

 

She dreams of Camille, blood soaking her chin and fangs shining in the streetlights. Clary will join her, fingernails stained with blood. Clary wakes up, forgets she even dreamed a thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Clary finds her. Camille disguises her pleasure, ushers the artist inside the abandoned hotel. Camille takes her to the top floor which Camille has claimed as her living quarters. She settles Clary on the couch, and tells her that she’s in transition.

 

“What?” Clary gapes at her, green eyes wild with confusion and fright. She knows it’s the truth, can feel the phantom of fangs in her mouth even as they speak. She just doesn’t want it to be true.

 

“My darling, immortality with you will be grand.” Camille promises, hands closing around Clary’s throat. She can feel the shorter girl swallow, pulse slowing and speeding up as her hands tighten. If she stops now, there will be bruises outlined clearly in black and blue along her white throat. Camille squeezes tighter, smiling a bloody smile as Clary dies, eyes fluttering shut.

 

Camille grabs a shovel, and she buries her lover six feet under ground.

 

* * *

 

 

Clary crawls from the ground, throat parched as it burns for blood. There’s dirt in her hair, and Camille has never found her lovelier.

 

Camille takes her hand, shows her the world that lies beyond New York City. She teaches her control, teaches her how to enjoy the warm blood sliding down her throat.

 

“I love you.” Clary whispers against her inner thigh, eyes wide with worship.

 

Camille smiles, pushes her head down and tells her there are more important things to do that revolve around her tongue.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s your name, vampire?” A blonde shadowhunter asks, knife to her throat.

 

Clary grins, laughs as she licks a line along his cheek. He shudders against her, and there is something familiar about each other. Like they’ve met before.

 

They don’t address it, and Clary goes home to Camille.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Shush, darling. That idiotic musical you enjoy listening to is performing tonight and I’ve gotten us tickets.”

 

Blood soaks their hands, and their nails are painted dark blue.

 

  
  



End file.
